How to Handle a Suspected Hacker
Hackers Hackers are a major issue in today's online networks. These people will cheat the system or break it, often maliciously. Optimistically, you can hope you don't encounter or have to deal with one of these hackers, but in the case that you do, it is always best to know how to handle it. Step 1: Report the Player Try to get the name of the suspected hacker. As long as you have a name, you can do the /'''report username 'command, and notify any 'online' admins of a hacker's presence. This can also be used similarly to report other players if they are breaking rules or being rude to others. The format for using this command is /report Name for report (Ex. /report John Fly Hacking). Please try to be specific so the admins know what they are looking for, not just "hacks". If you are unable to get a name of an obvious hacker, it's possible to /report yourself, making it clear what the hacker is doing is in the Reason for Report part. This should always be the first thing you do. Step 2: Obtain Evidence Next up, if you have a recording software, or just can take screenshots of the players or players breaking the rules, you can submit it as evidence, allowing confirmation and making it easier for the admins to ban such players. A simple screenshot or two of a player fly-hacking around, or a short 30 second clip of obvious kill aura can make a big difference. Step 3: Submit a Ticket After obtaining evidence go to http://buffalowizards.com/support/ and submit a ticket with your evidence. Be sure to include the in-game name of the player who was hacking in both the subject line and in the text of your ticket. Be sure to include all evidence that has been obtained including links to videos on youtube or links to photo sites such as imgur. You can also upload images directly with the ticket you send in. Spread the Word Another important thing to do is notify others. However, this is where most errors occur. The worst thing to do at this point is to shout out in global, or even team chat, '"xxx_MLG_Haxxors_1337_FaZe_xxx is hacking, blah blah blah."' This can notify the hacker that they have been discovered. At this point, most hackers will abandon ship, and immediately leave the game or server. This may seem fine at first, as the hacker is gone. However, the issue with this is that the admins are unable to enter a game and view the hacker. Without the evidence or proof that witnessing it can give, the admins may not be able to justify a ban or report. '''Instead', it is much better to quietly /msg a few friends or trusted players about the suspected hacker. You can quickly have more eyes on the ground or recording, and reduce the effort required to catch a hacker with a few short messages. Available here is a list of players who are able and willing to record possible hackers (taken from the DvZ Reddit post ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/DvZ/comments/3ckya3/folks_we_need_to_talk_about_hackers/): LIST OF RECORDERS * 145629 * Adnerp * Alderdash * ArcaneWarrior303 * Bakstteen * Cat656 * CheeseManEtan * comkreaperkiller * CptAmazing98 * Crys * defraction * demolitiondane * Dientje * Endy * FallDamage312 * FlightlessEagle * fortfoxtrot * Ginauz * johnb43 * jsmeth * Juliandroid98 * keaganwill * Lord_of_Cinders * MillicentOak * Nightmaresplody * NotForTheWeak * OctoDucky * SGT_JACKAL * Shichahn * SomeGuyGoalie * stefanloos * Strathak * substitutemyown * ThePromisedLAN * TopicFrogg * Tringard * Tripleat * Unbandit * Zexen A Final Note Remember, these hackers have often no respect for the others they affect, and will often not stop unless banned. Hacking is never tolerated on any of the Buffalo Wizard's servers, and most likely will not be tolerated elsewhere. So don't hack. Please.